Là ou les rêves s'envolent
by Le Soda Noir
Summary: FIC RÉÉCRITE. UA. Dans un monde terne et sans magie, Harry Potter étudie à St. Brutus, un collège pour jeune déliquants. Mais quand Hermione Granger entre dans sa vie, son monde est transformé.
1. Le Commencement

**Note de l'Auteure: **Hé bien voilà, après avoir dit haut et fort que plus jamais je n'écrirai de fics et que plus jamais je n'écrirai sur ce site... je suis de retour avec une toute nouvelle version de "BRING ME TO LIFE". Le titre a changé, l'atmosphère a un peu changé également, mais tout est pour le mieux. Les chapitres sont plus longs, enfin, celui-ci l'est. Et la suite que j'avais prévue pour cette fic y sera finalement insérée pour faire une fic plus longue et plus passionnante. Merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'on suivie jusqu'ici. Voici la version améliorée que je vous avait promis il y a trop longtemps. Elle est même différente de celle que vous avez peut-être pu lire sur mon livejournal il y a un bout de temps. Alors ne manquez pas de la redécouvrir. Elle sera aussi disponible sur ce site en anglais, sous le titre "WHERE DREAMS MAY COME". Laissez-moi des reviews, j'adore ça. Pour plus d'informations, voyez prochainement mon profil.

**Là ou les rêves s'envolent.**

**Chapitre 1**

Ce matin-là, Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut. Il était certain d'avoir entendu des coups de feu, ces mêmes explosions qui hantaient ses rêves depuis maintenant 2 ans. Ses cheveux étaient trempés de sueur, son t-shirt lui collait à la peau et son coeut battait si vite qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il venait de faire son jogging du matin.

Il avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'il était déjà debout, pris d'une panique soudaine. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, mais sa vision s'embrouilla instantanément et il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir lorsqu'il vit le dortoit s'assombrir devant ses yeux. Une vague de nausée le secoua brusquement et il s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit sourd. Il sut alors que cette journée ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Le front contre le sol, ses cheveux dégoulinant sur le plancher, Harry se rendit compte, pour la première fois, qu'une douleur insupportable traversait son crâne, se mêlant au rythme des battements de son coeur. Il entendit des marmonnements tout autour de lui et bientôt, des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Les vibrations sur le plancher, bien que légères, semblaient accentuer sa douleur. Il releva la tête et vit, un peu plus clairement que le reste, deux pieds s'arrêter à quelques pas de lui. Deux mains, qui devaient sûrement aller avec les deux pieds, le saisirent par les épaules pour le remettre debout.

-Ça va, vieux?

Le visage inquiet de Marx apparu devant ses yeux et malgré lui, Harry se sentit rassuré. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Tout allait bien. C'était terminé. Si seulement il y avait, comme dans les films, un énorme sous-titre en caractère gras. "DEUX ANS PLUS TARD..." Tout serait tellement plus facile. Il saurait alors qu'il devait avoir l'air heureux et parfaitement normal, ce qui n'arrivait pourtant jamais après une telle tragédie.

Doucement, il s'assit sur son lit et prit de grandes respirations, comme le lui avait montré Clara et peu à peu, il sentit son coeur ralentir et sa vision devint plus claire.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher Madame Pomfresh ou peut-être Miss Craig? demanda à nouveau son ami, en état d'alerte.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

-Ça va, je vais bien. Arrêtes de me traîter comme un bébé, tu veux bien? lança-t-il sèchement, à bout de souffle.

-Excuse-moi, répondit l'autre d'un ton honnête. Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi, c'est tout. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider.

Harry eut un sourire désolé et s'étendit sur son lit, ignorant les murmures inquiets de ses camarades de chambre et les bruits naissants provenant du couloir. Soupirant, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre étroite ornée de barreaux métalliques qui se trouvait tout près de son lit.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour quitter cet endroit.

- - -

Marx ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour son ami. Harry était bizarre ces derniers temps, encore plus que d'habitude. Il était distant et faisait souvent des cauchemars, ce qui aurait dû avoir cessé depuis un bout de temps déjà. Marx pensait que c'était terminé. Il aurait dû s'en douter, rien n'était jamais finit. Tant qu'il resterait ici, ces souvenirs le hanteraient. Les choses étaient ainsi et on ne pouvait rien y changer.

Harry était là, assis devant lui, poussant du bout de sa fourchette la nourriture dans son assiette, émettant des bruits horribles. Il n'avait encore rien avalé et Marx savait qu'il ne mangerait rien. La matinée s'était très mal déroulée, comme c'était souvent le cas.

Depuis quelques temps, la malchance semblait littéralement s'acharner sur Harry. Il collectionnait les retenurs, était privé de sortie, les profs prenaient plasir à lui crier dessus et Marx n'était pas certain que tout ça améliorerait l'état de son ami. Harry était plongé dans une déprime profonde depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Ses humeurs étaient changeantes: une minute il semblait affreusement triste, l'instant suivant il explosait de rage. Marx aurait pu parier que tout ça avait à avoir avec le fait que Harry avait dû passer l'été avec son oncle et sa tante. Il y avait des années qu'il n'était pas rentré pour les vacances et même si Harry en parlait très rarement, son ami savait que sa relation avec sa famille était difficile, encore plus que celle que Marx entretenait avec la sienne. Harry était quelqu'un de très solide, mais il était facile de l'atteindre quand on le touchait au bon endroit et Marx était persuadé que grâce à toutes ces années que Harry avait passées chez eux, les Dursley devaient bien connaître ses faiblesses.

Marx soupira en voyant Karl Morgan se diriger vers eux. Il ne manquait plus que ça. D'après le sourire mauvais qu'il vit sur le visage du nouveau, Marx comprit que Will, un de leurs camarades de chambre, avait encore fait la gaffe de raconter à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé ce matin-là au réveil. Tout s'enchaîna alors très vite.

-Hé, Potter! Il paraît qu'on a fait des mauvais rêves cette nuit!

Marx entendit Harry pousser un soupir de rage.

-Fiche le camp, Morgan, on t'as rien demandé, dit calmement Marx pour essayer d'en finir rapidement.

Cependant, il savait bien que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour mettre un terme à la conversation qui allait suivre.

Karl Morgan se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec dégoût.

-Je t'ai rien demandé non plus, Marx. Je parlais à Potter. Il paraît qu'il a encore réveillé tout le dortoir! dit-il avec un éclat de rire méchant. On se rappelle des mauvais souvenirs!

Il prit une voix étonnament haut perché et secoua ses bras frénétiquement.

-Nooooonnnn! Ahhhhh! Non, s'il vous plaît! Je veux pas mourir! Non, Marx, sauve-moi! Arrrrggghhhh! Maman!... oh,zut, c'est vrai Potter, t'en a plus...

Il avait vite attiré l'attention des autres étudiants et quelques-uns éclatèrent de rire.

-Laisse-le tranquille, Karl, il ne t'as rien fait du tout, tenta Marx.

-Alors, Potter, tu as besoin de ton petit ami pour te défendre. C'est vrai que vous faites un joli couple...

Jusqu'ici, Harry s'était contenté d'ignorer ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais cette dernière phrase de Karl le fit exploser.

- - -

Il entra dans le bureau de Clara, furieux, comme toujours. Les cheveux en bataille et les joues en feu. Ses yeux verts brillaient de colère et les manches de sa chemise étaient retroussées. Elle lui dit de s'asseoir, indiquant le fauteuil en cuir qui lui faisait face. Il y prit place, dénouant habilement sa cravate noire et adressa à la psychologue un regard indéchiffrable. Cette dernière déposa son stylo, puis le regarda dans les yeux. Il eut une étrange expression qu'elle interpréta comme sa version d'un sourire.

-Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois?

Avec réticence, il entama son récit, comme il l'avais si souvent fait auparavant. Harry avait une patience de fer, mais ces derniers temps, il semblait plus susceptible que jamais. Une simple étincelle pouvait provoquer une véritable explosion nucléaire. Même si on ne s'attaquait pas directement à lui, il réagissait, à cause de son obstinence à défendre les plus faibles. Lorsque le comportement d'une personne envers une autre ne lui plaisait pas, Harry le lui laissait tout de suite savoir. Le caractère dont était doté le jeune homme de 16 ans aurait facilement put lui être bénéfique, si seulement il n'utilisait pas aussi souvent la manière forte...

L'histoire n'était jamais la même, mais Karl Morgan y figurait toujours quelque part. Aussi Clara ne fut pas surprise d'entendre son nom au tout début du récit. Karl était un nouvel élève de l'école et depuis son arrivée, c'était la guerre entre Harry et lui. On aurait presque pu dire qu'ils se battaient pour le contrôle de l'école. Si Harry avait un orgueil à tout casser, ce n'était rien à côté de Karl qui se croyait le roi du monde. Clara l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant, elle rencontrait toujours les nouveaux élèves pour leur ouvrir un dossier alors tout le monde avait déjà, au moins une fois, eu affaire à elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement aimé sa rencontre avec Karl, il était insolent et arrogant. Au fond, même si elle ne s'en sentait pas fière, elle était contente que Harry l'eut remit à sa place.

Martin Xan était bien sûr inclu dans l'histoire également. Marx, comme tout le monde le surnommait, était un très bon ami de Harry. Tous deux étaient à St-Brutus depuis l'âge de 11 ans et ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre. Ils étaient pratiquement inséparables, mais Marx prenait rarement part aux bagarres de Harry. En fait, il essayait la plupart du temps de l'arrêter, mais réussissait rarement.

Harry rendait souvent visite à Clara, qui s'était surprise à ressentir de la compassion pour le jeune homme. Aussi insensible que celui-ci puisse paraître, il pouvait être très gentil, mais il avait ses hauts et ses bas, tout simplement, comme tout adolescent normal. Il était l'un des rares étudiants de l'école à rester à l'établissement durant l'été. Il n'y avait pas de cours pendant ces deux mois de vacances, mais l'école se transformait en une sorte de camp militaire pour les jeunes dont les parents ne veulent pas assurer la scolarité durant toute l'année. Ce temps-là, Harry le passait à la bibliothèque ou au local de musique, attendant impatiemment la fin des vacances pour retrouver Marx, qui passait l'été avec sa mère et Ben, son beau-père, dans leur appartement de Londres.

Le beau-père était l'une des raisons principales de la présence de Marx à St.Brutus. Il avait insisté pour envoyer le fils de sa nouvelle femme dans un collège pour délinquants, principalement pour pouvoir passer du temps seul avec sa douce moitié. Cette dernière, complètement éblouie par son nouvel amour, en avait presque oublié l'existence de son fils unique. À ce que disait Marx, sa mère était toujours ivre et passait tout son temps à se droguer et à faire l'amour avec Ben.

Quant à Harry, la seule famille qu'il avait été un oncle et une tante qui habitaient Surrey. Ses parens étaient morts lorsqu'il avait un an, le laissant ainsi orphelin. Harry ne savait rien d'eux, son oncle et sa tante avaient toujours refusé de lui révéler quoique ce soit. Ils avaient également toujours tout fait pour ne pas qu'il revienne chez eux durant l'été et ça ne posait aucun problème à Harry. Cependant, cette année, Clara avait réussit à le convaincre d'aller passer un mois avec sa famille, croyant que ça pourrait l'aider à oublier ses soucis. Peut-être sa famille pourrait-elle l'aider à voir plus clair et à se retrouver dans toute cette histoire, avait-elle pensé. D'après ce que Marx lui avait révélé, elle s'était gravement trompée. Des gens comme ceux-là ne changeaient pas. Les vacances de Harry n'avaient été qu'une succession de disputes et de bagarres qui avaient bien faillit lui faire perdre la tête. Heureusement, Harry avait trouvé refuge dans l'art et la musique, ce qui le sauvait toujours. Clara était incroyablement désolée de cette erreur, mais elle savait que Harry préférait ne pas en parler. Elle ne s'était pas excusée, respectant son voeux de silence et faisant semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué. Harry était un excellent menteur, mais ses trucs ne fonctionnaient jamais avec elle. Elle lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert.

Ayant terminé de raconter l'histoire de la bagarre, Harry se tut. Clara l'observa quelques instants, en silence, puis se leva. Elle s'assit sur le bureau en face de lui et prit son menton dans ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder. Elle scruta longuement le visage du jeune homme. Une échymose se formait rapidement sous son oeil droit.

-Ou est Karl?

-À l'infirmerie, répondit Harry.

Clara lâcha son visage, puis soupira en secouant la tête.

-Tu es impossible! dit-elle d'une voix désespérée. Quand est-ce que ça va cesser?

-Mais c'est lui qui a provoqué Marx! se défendit Harry en se calant dans le fauteuil de cuir.

La psychologue le regarda de ses yeux perçants.

-Il peut très bien se défendre tout seul, tu le sais ça! Tu dois apprendre à contrôler tes émotions, Harry, dit-elle un peu plus calmement.

Harry lui lança un regard sceptique en levant un sourcil.

-Et comment je devrais faire ça?

Clara haussa les épaules en soupirant.

-Quand tu sens que tu es sur le point de faire une bêtise, éloigne-toi. Fais quelque chose d'autre. Trouve quelque chose que tu aimes faire et qui saura te calmer. Fais ce que tu veux, mais je t'en pris... essaie de te calmer! Et s'il te plaît, fais sortir ta colère sur quelque chose d'autre que sur un élève. J'ai essayé de te couvrir jusqu'à maintenant, mais ça ne pourra pas durer bien longtemps. Si tu ne veux pas que la direction te coupe tous tes privilèges, essaie de te contrôler. Tu aimes le basketball, non?

Harry lui jeta un bref regard, puis baissa les yeux. La psychologue le regarda et lui sourit tristement.

-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te suspende de l'équipe, non?

Harry releva doucement la tête et lui lança un regard négatif. Clara lui jeta un regard significatif. Elle avait raison et il devait l'écouter.

-D'accord. J'essaierai... grogna-t-il.

Clara se releva, ayant retrouvé son sourire heureux.

-Bon! Voilà qui est mieux! Allez, maintenant files, sinon tu vas être en retard à ton premier cours de l'après-midi!

Harry poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

-Oh non! Chimie! Vous ne pouvez pas me garder juste un peu plus longtemps?

Clara éclata de rire, puis se rassit dans son fauteuil.

-Non, Monsieur! Il n'en est pas question! Et puis, le professeur Rogue serait bien déçu que tu n'assistes pas à son cours.

Harry eut un sourire forcé.

-Déçu de ne pas pouvoir me faire souffrir, oui, dit-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Harry?

Il se retourna vers elle en soupirant.

-Quoi?

-Tu sais que je suis toujours là, si tu as besoin de parler ou...

-Je sais. Au revoir, dit-il, d'un ton sec.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant pénétrer dans le bureau le bruit des élèves dans le couloir, puis se referma derrière le jeune homme. Clara Craig ignora de son mieux la boule de larmes qui semblait remonter dans sa gorge et se replongea dans ses dossiers. Elle était peut-être un peu trop sensible pour ce travail.

- - -

Lorsque Harry referma la porte du bureau de la psychologue derrière lui, il était d'humeur encore plus massacrante qu'avant, si c'était possible. Soupirant de rage, il se mit en route vers son dortoir.

Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi on le retirerait de l'équipe de basketball du collège. Il n'avait fait que défendre son meilleur ami... et lui-même du même coup. Il avait d'autres amis, c'est certain, mais aucun comme Marx. Marx et lui se connaissaient depuis leur première année à St. Brutus., les autres n'étaient arrivés que peu après. Ils étaient presque toujours ensemble et n'avaient aucun secrets l'un pour l'autre, malgré leurs nombreuses différences. De toute façon, pensa Harry avec un sourire satisfait, ils n'oseraient pas le renvoyer de l'équipe, c'était lui le meilleur et tout le monde le savait. Sans lui, ça serait défaite après défaite.

Les élèves entassés dans les couloirs, attendant la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi. Harry se fraya rapidement un chemin dans la foule, puis emprunta le couloir menant aux dortoirs des élèves. Il le suivit jusqu'au bout ou se trouvait un escalier dont il monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il arriva dans un couloir identique au précédent, seuls les chiffres sur les portes étaient différents. Harry s'arrêta devant la portre numéro 38, mais au lieu de l'ouvrir, il colla son oreille contre elle lorsqu'il entendit des voix provenant de l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui va se passer d'après toi? Ils vont le renvoyer? disait la voix anxieuse de Darren Andrews, que tout le monde appelait "Drew".

-Non, je ne pense pas, répondit simplement Marx.

-Tu aurais peut-être dû l'accompagner chez la psy, reprit Drew. Tu aurais pu lui dire que ce n'était pas la faute de Harry...

Marx eut un éclat de rire.

-Voyons, Drew, Harry est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

Harry sourit contre la porte, ignorant le groupe d'étudiants qui passa près de lui en lui lançant un regard étrange.

-Tout ça aurait pû être évité si Carter n'avait pas ouvert sa grande gueule, grommela Drew.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dis, Andrews? parvint la voix lourde et grave de Will Carter.

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai dit, Carter. Si tu arrêtais de raconter au premier venu tout ce qui se passe ici, peut-être que Harry pourrais enfin avoir un peu de répit.

-Vas te faire foutre, Andrews! Je dis ce que je veux, quand je le veux et c'est pas un petit con comme toi qui vas m'en empêcher, compris? reprit Will.

-Ah ouais? Hé ben on va voir! Allez! Allez, vas-y, frappe! Vas-y, si t'es si fort que ça! répliqua la voix de Drew.

-Les gars, vous allez vous calmer à la fin? intervint Marx.

Marx était toujours celui qui intervenait quand les choses s'envenimaient. Il était en quelques sortes la voix de la raison. Harry pouvait imaginer son visage calme et sévère même s'il ne le voyait pas.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit et je le redis encore: ça ne sert à rien de se battre... Drew, Harry ne va pas se faire renvoyer. Miss Craig est de son côté...

Il fut interrompu par Drew, haletant.

-Cette fois, je suis sûr que c'est la fin. Carter a tout gâché. Maintenant, Harry va se faire renvoyer et l'équipe de basket va être complètement ruinée.

Il y eut un moment de silence brisé par Will.

-Quoi?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, interrompit Marx avec un éclat de rire. On est dans un collège pour délinquants, Drew. Il faut bien plus qu'un simple bagarre pour se faire renvoyer...

Mais ses propos furent ignorés.

-C'est sûr que tu es trop imbécile pour avoir la capacité de penser avant d'agir, dit Drew, irrité, à l'intention de Will. Si Harry est renvoyé, ce qui sera entièrement ta faute, le basket pour lui, ce sera terminé et notre équipe va sûrment se prendre la pire raclée de tous les temps. On a une partie contre le collège MacKenzie dans une semaine et tu sais très bien que sans Potter, on est aussi bien que morts!

Harry choisit ce moment-là pour entrer. Il ouvrit la porte à la colée et pénétra dans la pièce.

Son intrusion soudain plongea la pièce dans un silence tendu. Marx, qui était à-demi allongé sur son lit, tenait un magazine de sport qu'il était probablement en train de feuilleter deux secondes plus tôt.

Marx avait toujours été très grand. Il mesurait à présent six pieds, contrairement à Harry, qui du haut de ses 5 pieds 7, était le plus petit de la bande. Ses cheveux châtain pâle étaient ébouriffés de gel et ses yeux bleu métallique affichaient souvent une petite étincelle, comme s'il était constamment amusé par ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il observait Harry d'un air légèrement surpris et un petit sourire en coin sur le visage.

Au centre du dortoir se tenaient Drew et Will qui, décidément, étaient prêts à s'arracher les cheveux au moment ou Harry était entré.

Will, de race noir, était un véritable colosse. Malgré tout, des gens prenaient encore plaisir à se payer sa tête, car il était très susceptible. Will avait pris très jeune l'habitude de se raser le crâne et Harry ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà vu avec des cheveux. C'était devenu, en quelques sortes, un de ses points distinctifs.

Drew, quant à lui, était le clown de la bande. Il faisait toujours des idioties et la raison de sa présence à St. Brutus restaient inconnue de tous. Il était tout le contraire de Will. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blonds que dans les pubs de shampoing et peu de gens l'avaient déjà vu sans ses fidèles lunettes fumées. On en venait même à se demander si elles ne lui étaient pas greffées au visage.

Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Vous en faites pas, je ne resterais pas longtemps. Je viens seulement chercher mes bouquins et je file. Je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger.

Harry se dirigea vers son coin du dortoir et y prit son sac qui traînait par-terre. Il attrapa au passage son livre de physique se trouvant sur son bureau, prit la veste noire qui complétait son uniforme et qu'il avait jetée sur son lit avant d'être appelé chez la psy et l'enfila rapidement. Il renoua sa cravate et se retourna vers les autres.

-Tu... euh... t'es là depuis longtemps? demanda Will, qui semblait étrangement plus petit que d'habitude.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

Will resta muet, regardant ses pieds, tandis que Marx, levant les sourcils, attendait la suite des évènements. Drew, quant à lui, retenait un fou rire. Finalement, Will balbutia:

-Je... je suis dé... Je n'aurais pas dû raconter ça...

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas rageur.

-Fais ce que tu veux, Carter, ça m'est égal, mais garde tes distances, compris?

Ce fut à nouveau le silence général dans le dortoir. Les autres ne dirent rien, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, Marx intervint.

-Je vais aller lui parler.

Il se leva, pris ses livres et quitta la pièce, marchant rapidement pour rattraper Harry, Drew sur les talons.

La cloche sonna au moment même ou Harry passait juste en dessous. Furieux, il étouffa un juron, puis, abasourdi, secoua la tête. Il entendit des pas se dirigeant vers lui et se retourna pour attendre Marx et Drew.

-Ça va? demanda Marx lorsqu'ils le rattrapèrent.

Harry préféra garder le silence que d'admettre que ça n'allait pas du tout, que ça n'allait jamais. Il continua son chemin vers la salle de classe.

-Écoute, je sais ce que tu penses et tu as raison, je penserais la même chose si j'étais à ta place, mais je t'en prie, ne fais rien de stupide...

Harry eut un éclat de rire amer.

-Alors maintenant tu prétends être capable de lire dans mes pensées?

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du couloir, laissant les autres élèves les contourner pour continuer leur chemin.

-Harry... dit simplement Marx avec un regard suppliant. Je voulais pas dire... Ne recommences pas, s'il te plaît.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, ENCORE?

Harry avait légèrement élevé la voix et le couloir devint soudainement silencieux. Des lourds se firent bientôt entendre et le groupe d'étudiants se disperça rapidement en voyant une silhouette apparaître au bout du couloir.

Marchant d'un pas décidé et rapide, ses cheveux noirs et huileux encadrant son visage d'un ton jaunâtre et maladif, le professeur Rogue se dirigea vers eux. Il portait l'ensemble trois pièces typique de n'importe quel professeur et était, comme toujours, vêtu d'un long manteau noir qui rajoutait la touche finale à son allure de vampire. Pour cette raison, la majorité des étudiants le surnommaient d'ailleurs 'Nosferatu'. C'est en voyant Harry, Marx et Drew, immobiles au milieu de la foule, qu'il s'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui, le visage crispé.

En quelques secondes, tous les élèves rassemblés recommencèrent à discuter et partirent en direction de leurs salles de cours respectives, déçus que l'éventuelle bagarre n'ai pas eu lieu, mais soulagés que Rogue les ignore. Tous avaient un certain dédain envers lui et ce sentiment était bien réciproque, mais c'était bien connu, l'élève le plus détesté de Rogue, celui sur qui il aimait le plus s'acharner, était bel et bien Harry Potter. Et il en était ainsi depuis le tout premier jour.

Le regard de Rogue se fixa sur Harry.

-Vous ne dites rien, Potter? Je crois bien vous avoir posé une question? Je vois très bien ce que vous manigancez! Une seule bagarre dans la journée ne vous suffit pas, c'est bien cela? Comme vous adorez vous donner en spectacle... Peut-être bien que provoquer une bataille générale en plein couloir serait bénéfique pour votre... _réputation_, mais un peu moins pour votre dossier.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un...

Les yeux de Rogue lançaient des éclairs.

-Est-ce que je vous ai donné l'autorisation de m'adresser la parole, Potter? Il serait mieux pour vous de ne pas terminer ce que vous alliez dire. Cessez de discuter et dépêchez-vous! Je ne tolèrerai pas de retards à mon cours. Surtout de votre part.

Il continua son chemin en direction de sa classe, son long manteau flottant derrière lui. Une horrible grimace de dégoût apparu aussitôt sur le visage de Drew, mais elle disparu lorsque Rogue se retourna soudainement vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me suivre, vous trois? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il se retourna, marchant jusqu'au bout du couloir et pénétra dans la dernière salle de classe, le laboratoire de chimie.

Harry, Drew et Marx se regardèrent en silence et, après un soupir collectif, suivirent Roguet et les autres élèves dans la salle de classe.

C'était une pièce rectangulaire assez vaste. Ses deux grandes fenêtres sur le mur de gauche permettaient de faire pénétrer les rayons du soleil, ce que Rogue ne paraissait pas trop apprécier. Malgré l'allure ordinaire de la classe de Rogue, les élèves la surnommaient "La Chambre des Tortures", car leur professeur avait tendance à s'acharner sur les étudiants. La salle comportait trois grands tableaux noirs: le premier était situé à l'avant de la classe, derrière le bureau de Rogue, et les deux autres, plus petits, ornaient le mur de droite, opposé aux fenêtres. Le mur du fond, ainsi que les espaces libres sur les murs étaient remplis par un tableau périodique des éléments et une listes des isotopes. On trouvait aussi dans la classe plusieurs photos d'hommes importants dont Harry ne prenait même pas la peine d'apprendre les noms. Finalement, des atomes faits de billes de bois et de cercles de platiqques unis par des cordes pendaient du plafond. Il y avait une porte à l'arrière de la pièce qui menait à la salle de laboratoire, là ou se déroulaient toutes les expériences. Rogue leur faisait très rarement faire des travaux pratiques. Il pensait simplement qu'ils n'en étaient pas capables.

Harry pris sa place habituelle, dans la dernière rangée à gauche, l'avant dernier pupitre à l'arrière, situé juste à côté de la fenêtre. Marx s'assit à côté de lui, comme toujours, et Will prit place derrière Harry. Il s'asseyait toujours à l'arrière car ses larges épaules empêchaient quiconque assit derrière lui de voir correctement. Drew, quant à lui, adressa à Harry un sourire dément et pris sa place à la table de devant avec un autre garçon, Neville Longdubat, qui occupait le dortoir voisin du leur.

La cloche sonna à nouveau et Rogue donna un vif coup de pied sur la porte qui se referma avec un claquement sec sur un élève qui allait entrer. Ce dernier resta surpris pendant quelques instants, puis se retourna et partit. Tous les élèves savaient très bien que lorsqu'on arrivait après la deuxième sonnerie, il n'était pas question de pénétrer dans la classe de Rogue, alors personne ne prenait la peine d'insister. Pour cette raison, quelques-uns se faisaient même une joie d'arriver en retard en cours de Chimie.

La scène provoqua un éclat de rire de la part d'un élèves assis à l'avant. Rogue s'empara d'une régle de bois qui traînait dans le coin de la classe et en asséna un violent coup sur le bureau du garçon. Plusieurs sursautèrent brusquement, mais la classe fut plongée dans le silence le plus profond. Rogue eut un rictus de satisfaction, puis, déposant la règle sur son bureau, il ouvrit son manuel de Chimie.

-Ouvrez vos livres au chapitre 1 pour continuer la révision de l'an dernier. Aujourd'hui, nous allons revoir le schéma de Lewis. L'un de vous, peut-être, se pense-t-il plus intelligent que moi et voudrait essayer de nous expliquer à quoi sert le schéma de Lewis? demanda-t-il en regardant ses élèves d'un air méprisant.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence. Harry ouvrit son livre, pensait peut-être trouver la réponse dans le lexique, mais s'interrompit lorsque Neville, assit devant Marx, leva la main en se tenant bien droit, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Rogue posa sur lui un regard noir.

-Mr. Longdubat, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, si vous croyez avoir l'intelligence nécessaire pour répondre à cette question, parlez maintenant. Sinon, réfléchissez-y à deux fois avant de vous ridiculiser.

Neville perdit son sourire.

-Alors, j'attends! Répondez!

-Le schéma de Lewis... c'est... euh... pour démontrer les... les électrons de valence qui...

Rogue, qui marchait entre les rangées d'élèves, s'arrêta net devant Neville.

-Ça suffit, Mr. Longdubat. Je vous suggèrerais, si vous êtes incapable de vous exprimer de façon cohérente, de bien vouloir vous taire immédiatement.

Harry vit Drew se raidir et, furieux, il laissa tomber tout bonnement:

-Ça va, Nosferatu. C'est normal qu'il ait du mal à parler, vous puez tellement que ça nous étouffe ici!

Il y eut un silence soudain et tout à coup, la classe fut envagie par les éclats de rire et les moqueries fusèrent de partout. Trois claquement secs se furent entendre et tout le monde se tut. Harry leva la tête pour voir Rogue, furieux, qui brandissait sa règle comme s'il s'agissait d'une épée.

-Taisez-vous! dit-il en s'efforçant en vain de garder son calme. Je ne tolèrerais pas de pareilles choses dans ma classe, compris?

À présent, plus personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit. C'était le silence complet. Tout ce qui parvenait aux oreiles de Harry était les petits ricanements que laissait échapper Drew, content d'avoir ridiculisé Rogue. Apparemment, il ne comprenait pas la gravité de ses mots.

-ANDREWS! hurla le professeur. J'AI DIT 'TA GUEULE!'

Drew se fit silencieux, mais le sourire de satisfaction ne disparu pas de son visage pour autant.

Rogue prit trois grandes respirations et, à l'aide de sa règle, pointa en direction de la porte.

-Andrews! Dehors!

Drew ne prit pas la peine de discuter. Il ramassa ses affaires et traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, on entendit clairement ses éclats de rire résonner dans le couloir.

-Maintenant, que je n'entendes plus personne, compris? grogna Rogue entre ses dents. Si jamais l'un de vous à le culôt de s'ouvrir la gueule pour essayer de faire comme s'il était plus brillant que moi, je vais le foutre à la porte!

Il se tut quelques instants pour essayer de respirer plus normalement, puis prit une pile de livrets posée sur son buteau et se mit à les distribuer aux élèves.

-Ceci sont les fiches comportant les travaux de révision mentionnés dans le chapitre. Vous les remettrez LUNDI au début de la période AVEC votre travail. J'exige que personne n'écrive sur les livrets. Je veux les questions ET les réponses avec des exemples clairs et précis accompanés d'explications compréhensibles. Que ce soit bien clair: ce projet doit être présenté sur feuilles blanches, ce qui veut dire qu'elles doivent être blanches et NON-LIGNÉES... tapé à l'ordinateur et à double interligne avec une page de présentation adéquate. Les questions seront en caractère gras et les réponses en écriture normale taille 12. Les exemples devront apparaître en italique et de couleur rouge... Comprenez-moi bien... Les exemples seulement en rouge, le reste en noir...

Rogue s'était arrêté juste à côté de Marx et Harry. Lorsque celui-ci vit que le professeur ne bougeait pas, il leva la tête et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Quoi? demanda Harry lorsqu'il croisa le regard méprisant du professeur de Chimie.

-Enlevez-moi cette chose de sur votre tête, Potter. Vous savez pourtant très bien que ce n'est pas permis durant les heures de cours, dit-il d'un ton dangereux.

Il parlait du bonnet que Harry avait mis sur sa tête le matin-même, dans le froid matinal du dortoir. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il le portait toujours. Il se raidit et regarda son professeur droit dans les yeux.

-Pas question! Ce n'est qu'un chapeau, je ne vois pas très bien ce que ça peut vous faire, dit simplement Harry d'un ton calme.

-Enlevez-le, j'ai dis! reprit Rogue en serrrant les dents, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Harry.

-Non, pas question, j'ai dis! répliqua Harry avec détermination.

Rogue glissa un feuillet de travail dans le livre de Harry qui était encore ouvert sur le lexique, puis referma brusquement le manuel. Il ramassa le sac à dos de Harry qui traînait par terre et le laissa tomber sur son bureau. Enfin, d'une voix furieuse, il dit:

-Rassemblez vos affaires, Potter, et fichez-moi le camp!

-Quoi? demanda Harry, surpris. Mais ce n'est qu'un chapeau!

-Vous m'avez parfaitement compris, Potter, alors je ne répèterai certainement pas ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure. Je ne tolèrerais pas vos stupides caprices d'enfants gâté dans ma classe, alors sortez!

Rogue avait continué son chemin dans la rangée d'élèves et tournait à présent le dos à Harry. Ce dernier se leva vivement et songea que l'occasion serait bien choisie pour assommer Rogue avec son livre de Chimie, mais il repensa à Clara et se dit que d'agresser un professeur ne passerait pas cette fois. Finalement, il sortit de la classe après avoir lancé un regard noir à Rogue qui souriait de satisfaction.

Lorsque Harry referma la porte, il entendit un rire moqueur venant de tout près. Il se retourna pour voir Argus Rusard, le concierge de l'école, qui lavait le plancher à la vadrouille un peu plus loin.

C'était un homme extrêmement laid et le rictus déformant son visage ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Vexé que cet homme ose se moquer de lui, Harry s'approcha d'un pas décidé et, d'un coup de pied puissant, il renversa le chariot sur lequel était les poubelles du déjeuner et l'eau sale et puante du nettoyage donnant au plancher vert une couleur encore plus dégoûtante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le seau de métal frappa le sol avec un vacarme épouvantable et quelques sacs à ordure se déchirèrent sous le choc pour laisser s'échapper le contenu des poubelles de la cafétéria que le concierge venait tout juste de vider. Une odeur nauséabonde envahit le couloir. Harry, dégoûté et furieux, continua rapidement son chemin.

-Hé, toi! Espèce de sale petit vaurien! Reviens ici tout de suite! hurla le concierge en brandissant ses poings vers Harry.

Harry se retourna vivement et lui montra le doigt.

-Va te faire foutre!

Puis il marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir et ouvrit la porte vitrée qui servait aux sorties d'urgences. Il sortit dans la cour et, malgré l'air frisquet d'octobre, enleva sa veste qu'il déposa sur une table de pique-nique, juste à côté de Drew qui le regarda avec un énorme sourire.

-Je me demandais bien qui serait le prochain à me rejoindre, j'aurais dû me douter que ce serais toi.

Harry ne dit rien et pris place sur la table, près de son ami.

-En fait, ça m'arrange que tu sois là. Je voulais justement te dire que t'es battu, mon vieux. Nosferatu m'a foutu dehors après cinq minutes seulement. C'est moi qui ai le record maintenant.

Harry eut son premier vrai sourire de la journée.

-Alors, vieux, dit Drew en sortant un ballon de son sac. On se fait une petite partie de basket?


	2. Arrivée de l'Héroïne

Je suis énormément contente que le retour de cette fic soit apprécié. Même si, je dois l'avouer, je n'en doutais pas. Mdr

Bon, question de Rating. J'ai beaucoup hésité, parce que la fic est un peu plus "crue" qu'avant. Au début, j'avais mis M pour le rating, mais j'ai décidé de le changer pour T. Je crois que pour maintenant, ça devrait suffir. C'est seulement une question de language. Bon, plus tard, peut-être que ça changera, mais vivons au jour le jour.

Voici donc le second chapitre et merci encore à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review. Continuez, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Mdr.

Oui, dans ce chapitre, on rencontre Hermione. Pour ceux qui ont connu la première version, il y a beaucoup moins de changements dans ce chapitre que dans le précédent, mais quand même. Je tiens aussi à préciser que les coupures sont différentes. Ce que je veux dire? Alors qu'une certaine action prenait auparavant place dans le chapitre 3, elle prendrait maintenant place dans le chapitre 2, par exemple.

J'ai eu des questions sur la musique dans la fic parce que dans la première version, la musique y tenait un place vraiment importante. Je n'y ai pas encore bien pensé, mais les choses resteront probablement comme elles le sont au niveau de la musique, sauf que ce seront de nouvelles chansons. Hi hi! À venir prochainement.

Alors trève de bavardages, voilà le second chapitre.

P.S. Je voulais aussi mentionner à nouveau que la fic est aussi disponible en anglais et je suis particulièrement fière de la traduction. Drew est franchement plus intéressant dans la version anglaise, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est comme ça. Hi hi. Il me fait mourir de rire. Alors, pour les intéressés, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil, quelques détails sont différents, ça peut toujours servir.

**Là ou les rêves s'envolent.**

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione Granger regarda par la fenêtre. Le paysage urbain défilait lentement sous ses yeux tandis que la voiture traversait la ville. Une forte odeur de fumée pénétrait à l'intérieur de la voiture. Londres était très différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. L'air était froid en cette mi-Octobre. Les voitures avançaient à un rythme lent et les piétons se bousculaient sur les trottoirs. Hermione en avait presque la nausée. De temps à autre, un crissement de pneus se faisait entendre et les klaxons se succédaient, marquant presque les secondes qui passaient. L'atmosphère était lourd à porter pour la jeune fille qui avait vécu en campagne de France depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Hermione se retourna et lança à sa mère un regard suppliant.

-Ne fais pas ces yeux-là, tu veux bien, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

-Je déteste cette ville, murmura Hermione.

-Il faudra bien t'y faire pourtant.

Hermione avait perdu son père six mois auparavant. Elle avait encore du mal à supporter son départ. D'ailleurs, sa mort était la raison pour laquelle elle se retrouvait ici. Ses parents étant tous les deux dentistes, ils avaient toujours tenus leur clinique tous les deux. Mais après la mort de son époux, elle n'arrivait plus à gérer toute seule l'entreprise. Elle avait donc trouver un appartement à Manchester et avait emprunté de l'argent pour ouvrir sa propre clinique privée au centre-ville. Après l'annonce du déménagement, la relation entre Hermione et sa mère s'était vite détériorée. Elles ne s'étaient jamais bien entendues, mais les choses étaient devenues de pire en pire et c'était presque devenu invivable. Sa mère et elle se disputaient sans cesse, elles ne se comprenaient plus et leurs conversations se changeaient sans cesse en véritables tempêtes d'injures. Emma Granger avait alors inscrite sa fille dans un pensionnat de Londres pour lui donner le temps de clarifier ses idées. Elle avait besoin de temps pour penser et se reposer. Elle avait choisi le collège catholique de St. Mary's, une école réservée au filles reconnue pour offrir une très bonne éducation.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne se rendit pas compte que le paysage au dehors avait changé. La route n'était plus entourée de hauts édifices, mais c'était à présent des murs de briques et des ruelles désertes. Elle semblait presque se trouver dans un univers de science-fiction. Tout à coup, les briques se remplacèrent par du grillage. Hermione se rendit compte qu'en le regardant fixement, il semblait se rapprocher d'elle. Elle battit rapidement des paupières et secoua la tête. Elle leva le regard. Le sommet du grillage était complété d'un barbelé et des caméras de surveillance étaient postées à plusieurs endroits. La clôture semblait entourer une cour de récréation. Il y avait quelques tables de pique-nique et des paniers de basketball. Le sol était fait de ciment. On aurait dit une prison.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Hermione à sa mère, sans quitter l'édifice des yeux.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache?

Ces mots mirent fin à la conversation qu'Hermione avait tentée. La voiture passa à présent devant l'entrée principale de la bâtisse. Le grillage était remplacé par un portail en fer forgé à côté duquel étaient construites deux petites cabines qui servaient sans doute à des gardiens. Hermione observa longuement l'édifice fait de briques noires qui lui donna froid dans le dos. L'entrée était particulièrement somptueuse. Le haut escalier noir semblait être coulé dans le béton et une rampe le divisait en deux sections. Devant l'escalier était hérigée une statue de bronze qui aurait sûrement brillé si le soleil s'était montré. Elle représentait un homme se tenant bien droit, le torse bombé. Trois mats au sommet duquels se trouvaient divers drapeaux étaient postés devant et à gauche se trouvait un stationnement qui comptait plusieurs voitures. Collé au bloc principal, se trouvait à droite une partie de l'édifice qui semblait plus ancienne. Elle comptait plusieurs fenêtres ornées de barreaux. L'éficice donna à Hermione la sensation de se trouver devant un château fort rempli de mystères.

Devant, tout près de la route, se trouvait une plaque de pierre noire sur laquelle était inscrit, en lettre argentées: "Collège St. Brutus, centre d'éducation pour délinquants."

Lorsqu'elle quitta St. Brutus des yeux, Hermione remarqua, de l'autre côté de la rue, un muret de pierre entourant ce qui lui semblait être un énorme manoir. Les murs extérieurs étaient recouverts d'une plante grimpante qui donnait à l'endroit un aspect ancien et mystérieux, même fascinant. Devant l'édifice se trouvait un grand bloc de marbre qui lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de sa nouvelle école, le Collège Catholique de St.Mary's. Sa mère fit entrer la voiture dans la cour et contourna le manoir pour aller se stationner à l'arrière.

Lorsque le moteur fut arrêté, la mère d'Hermione, sans lui jeter même un regard, sortit de la voiture pour en décharger les baggages. Hermione soupira, puis, après un instant, l'imita.

-Maman... commença-t-elle, une fois dehors.

-Hermione, ne recommences pas, on en a déjà assez discuté, répliqua celle-ci d'un ton brusque sans lever les yeux.

Le reste se passa en silence. Elles déchargèrent la voiture et entrèrent au collège, transportant les trois valises d'Hermione.

Le Hall d'entrée était vaste et majestueux, décoré avec des oeuvres d'art qui devaient sûrement valoir très cher. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle suivit sa mère jusqu'au milieu du Hall ou se trouvait un bureau de chêne massif. Une femme y était assise et sourit en les voyant arriver. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns et rieurs. Ses dents très blanches et étincellantes rendaient son sourire encore plus beau. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur noir très élégant. Hermione lui sourit.

-Bonjour, je suis Anna. Vous devez être Hermione? La directrice vous attends, finit-elle poliement à l'intention de Emma.

-Je suis sincèrenment désolée, mais je suis pressée, dit la mère d'Hermione d'un ton qui n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé. Je vais devoir partir tout de suite. Je suis certain qu'Hermione est entre de bonnes mains. Bonne journée à vous.

Elle partit immédiatement, n'accorde pas un seul regard supplémentaire à Hermione qui s'efforça de son mieux de retenir ses larmes. Pendant un instant, Anna eu l'air totalement révoltée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais quelques secondes plus tard, son sourire était revenu.

-Venez, Miss Granger, je vais vous mener à la directrice, elle est impatiente de vous rencontrer.

- - -

La directrice, Miss McGonagall, était une femme à l'allure sévère, mais au regard amical. Elle raconta à Hermione l'histoire du collège, lui récita les règlements de l'établissement et lui remis son uniforme. Après une courte visite guidée de l'immense manoir, elle mena finalement Hermione à son nouveau dortoir.

C'était une pièce magnifique à l'allure très comfortable. Il y avait quatre lits à baldaquin et les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries anciennes. Le plancher était fait de bois d'acajou, comme tous les meubles et près de chaque lit se trouvait une commode et un bureau de travail avec un ordinateur. Malgré elle, Hermione eut un soupir d'extase. La pièce dégageait la richesse et le confort. Il y avait deux grandes fenêtres ornées de rideaux en velour pourpre.

Ses bagages avaient été déposés sur le lit situé à côté de la fenêtre du fond. Elle s'avança dans la pièce, déposa l'uniforme sur la commode et s'assit sur le lit qui était très comfortable. Elle sourit.

Sur le lit situé près du sien était déposé un petit ourson en peluche brun avec une boucle rose autour du cou. Le mur près du lit était recouvert de photos disposées de manière à former une mosaïque. Hermione s'approcha un peu pour les observer. La première montrait une fillette blonde aux yeux verts soufflant les bougies d'un gâteau d'anniversaire et sur celle d'à côté, la même fillette était montée sur un poney. Elle paraissait plus âgée à mesure que les photos se succédaient, mais elle avait toujours un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Sur la commode se trouvaient également des photos, mais celles-ci étaient encadrées et toutes en noir et blanc. Hermione en pris une doucement pour l'observer de plus près. La photo montrait une petite fille assise sur une balançoire dans un parc. Elle portait une robe blanche et ses longs cheveux blonds volaient au vent. Elle reagardait vers l'objectif d'un air triste. Le parc était désert et envahi par les mauvaises herbes. On pouvait voir, derrière elle, un tourniquet rouillé et, plus loin, une clotûre de grillage sur laquelle poussaient des plantes grimpantes.

-Salut, dit une voix derrière Hermione.

Elle se retourna vivement. Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait la jeune filles des photos. Elle portait l'uniforme réglementaire de St. Mary's, composé d'un chemiser blanc recouvert d'une veste bleue foncée et d'une jupe grise. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en queue de cheval et elle souriait. Hermione sourit également.

-Tu t'intéresse à la photographie? demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'y connais vraiment rien, répondit Hermione.

La jeune fille eu un éclat de rire étrange qui ressemblait à un sanglot, puis entra en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et jeta un coup d'oeil à la photo qu'elle tenait.

-C'est celle que je préfère, dit-elle. J'adore les ombres en arrière-plan.

-Elle est magnifique, approuva Hermione.

L'autre fille déposa quelques livres sur le lit qui était définitivement le sien et s'y assis.

-Au fait, je suis Lavande Brown. C'est toi Hermione? On m'a dit que tu viendrais.

Hermione déposa la photo sur la commode et se dirigea vers son lit pour défaire ses bagages.

-Oui, c'est moi, dit-elle simplement.

-Tu viens de France?

-En fait, je suis née ici, mais mes parents sont allés habiter là-bas quand j'avais deux ans. Mon père avait hérité de la maison de ses parents.

Lavande soupira.

-Ah, la campagne. Je parie que c'est vraiment joli là-bas. J'aimerais bien y aller un jour. Il y a probablement des tas d'endroits magnifiques pour faire de la photo. Mais mes parents sont bien trop occupés pour m'y emmener pendant les vacances. Mon père est chirurgien. Je passe la plupart des vacances avec lui, mais il est toujours trop prit par son travail. Parfois, il trouve le moyen de passer du temps avec moi, mais c'est toujours tellement compliqué.

Hermione eut un sourire de sympathie.

-Je comprends, ma mère est dentiste. Elle est toujours plongée dans le boulot jusqu'au cou.

-Ma mère est toujours en voyage. Je ne la vois presque jamais. Il y a un an que je ne l'ai pas vue. Ça m'étonne que mes parents soient toujours ensemble. Enfin, je croi qu'ils le sont. C'est vraiment étrange. Lorsque ma mère s'ammène pour les vacances, j'ai l'impression d'être avec une étrangère. Mon père communique avec elle par internet.

-C'est vrai que ça doit être étrange, dit Hermione en serrant quelques vêtements dans la commode.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis...

-Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien que ma mère soit toujours en voyage, moi aussi. On ne s'entend pas très bien.

Lavande soupira.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne m'entends pas bien avec la mienne non plus.

Les deux filles se regardèrent puis, sentant une vague de compréhension de la part de l'autre, se sourirent.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à tout déballer? Tu as l'air d'avoir pas mal de bagages, dit-elle en regardant les trois valises posées sur le lit: l'une d'elle avait été ouverte, mais était encore pleine.

-Si tu veux, merci. Dis, Lavande, les deux autres lits, ils sont à qui?

-Celui du font est à Pansy, répondit Lavande en indiquant le lit situé à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille, crois-moi. J'ai du occuper le dortoir toute seule avec elle pendant quelques temps et laisse-moi te dire que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Elle m'empoisonne carrément l'existence. On dirait qu'elle fait exprès pour s'infiltrer dans ma vie. C'est un vrai parasite, continua Lavande en vidant la valise d'Hermione.

-Elle est aussi horrible que ça? demanda Hermione en riant.

-Oh oui! Je la connais depuis que je suis toute petite. On est voisines. En plus, son père travaille avec le mien et entre eux, c'est la concurrence, tu vois. De vrais rivaux, ces deux-là. Et elle se croit meilleure que tout le monde. Meilleure que moi, surtout. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là, comme ça je ne serais plus toute seule avec la sorcière...

-La sorcière? dit Hermione en s'esclaffant.

-La sorcière, c'est comme ça que tout le monde appelle Pansy. Pas quand elle est là, évidemment. Et il y a le troll aussi, ça c'est Millicient. Mais en tout cas, l'autre lit il est à Luna. Elle est bien. Un peu étrange, mais vraiment brillante. Elle a sauté une classe. Je crois que tu vas l'aimer.

-C'est bien, dit Hermione en souriant.

Elle ouvrit la troisième valise et en sortit un petit miroir sur pied qu'elle déposa sur sa commode. Elle le régla pour pouvoir y voir son reflet. Les traits de son visage étaient doux et délicats. Ses longs cheveux chocolat tombaient en boucles sur ses épaules et ses yeux étaient d'un brun très pâle qui semblait presque doré.

Lavande se sortit d'une valise un cartable de cuir noir.

-Est-ce que c'est du matériel scolaire, ça? demanda-t-elle en soulevant la couverture pour regarder à l'intérieur.

Hermione eut un sursaut et allongea brusquement le bras pour saisir le cartable.

-Non, ne...

-Wow!

Hermione soupira. Maintenant que Lavande avait découvert son secret, il ne servait à rien de le cacher.

-Dis-moi que c'est pas toi qui a fait ça! s'exclama Lavande, les yeux ronds.

-En fait oui, dit Hermione en rougissant. C'est un de mes passe-temps. D'habitude je ne les montre à personne, mais puisque tu es tombée dessus... C'est tout ce qui me passe dans la tête. C'est vraiment rien.

Lavande eut un regard admiratif.

-Au contraire! Je trouve ça vraiment bien. Il y a des gens qui gardent un journal, mais toi tu dessines, c'est encore mieux! Tu as énormément de talent.

Le cartable comportait un nombre étonnant de pages et de feuilles libres recouvertes de croquis en tous genres. Il y avait des portraits très réalistes de gens, mais aussi des endroits. Lavande s'arrêta sur le croquis d'un homme.

-C'était mon père, dit Hermione.

-"C'était?" répéta Lavande.

-Il est mort il y a quelques mois.

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Ça va.

Il y eut un moment de silence qui fut brisé lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Ah, tiens. La nouvelle est ici.

La nouvelle venue avait parlé d'une voix traînante et snob. Hermione se retourna et se retrouve face à face avec une fille aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et aux yeux gris acier. Elle était légèrement plus grande qu'Hermione et la fixait avec un regard supérieur.

-Salut Pansy, répondit Lavande en refermant le cartable qu'elle redéposa dans la valise.

-Je m'appelle Parkinsin, Pansy Parkinson, troisième du nom, dit Pansy en ignorant Lavande.

-Granger, Hermione Granger. Je suis la seule avec ce nom...

Pansy leva un sourcil et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Lavande qui s'efforçait de ne pas rire, puis ramena son regard sur Hermione.

-Je vais vous laisser. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, dit finalement Pansy en sortant de la pièce.

Lavande éclata de ce rire étrange qui ressemblait à des sanglots. Hermione se mit à rire également.

-Je comprends tout maintenant, dit-elle.

-T'as vu la tête qu'elle a fait? parvint à dire Lavande entre deux hoquets.

Tout en discutant et en riant, elles finirent de déballer les affaires d'Hermione qui décida que le temps était venu de mettre son uniforme avant le dîner. Tout lui allait parfaitement bien.

-Maintenant assied-toi, dit Lavande en frappant dans ses mains, je vais coiffer tes cheveux!

Hermione rigola et pris place sur le lit.

-Ici, c'est obligatoire, il faut toujours être impeccable. Uniforme bien en ordre, cheveux bien coiffés. C'est un des inconvénients du collège. Au début c'est un peu fatiguant, mais on s'y habitue. Mais c'est pas le seul inconvénient, c'est sûr. Y'a que des filles... Seigneur, tu sais pas ce que je donnerais pour que ce soit mixte ici, dit Lavande, désespérée.

Hermione se mit à rire.

-À ce que je vois, vous ne voyez pas de garçons très souvent ici, dit-elle.

-Un garçon? C'est quoi un garçon? blagua Lavande. Non, je plaisante. C'est vrai. Il y a toujours ceux d'en face, mais bon...

-Ceux d'en face?

Lavande s'assis sur le lit, à côté de son amie.

-Oui, St. Brutus. Il y a seulement des gars.

-Ce n'est pas un collège pour délinquants?

-Justement. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux ne pas y penser. Et surtout... Au début, ce n'était pas si grave, tu sais. On n'entendais à peine parler d'eux. C'était très calme. Aucun problème. Jusqu'à il y a deux ans.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Tu as dû déjà en entendre parler. Il y a eu tout un massacre. Apparement, personne ne sait réellement comment, un élève a réussit à faire passer une arme à feu au collège. Pourtant, ils ont toute une sécurité, tu ne le croirais pas! Durant le repas du midi, il est entré dans le réfectoire et s'est mis à tirer. Il y a eu 6 morts et plusieurs blessés. Ça a fait tout un scandale. On en a entendu parlé pendant des semaines à la télé et pour nous, tout à été chamboulé. Les journalistes ont littérallement envahi les environs, ils demandaient des entrevues à tout bout de champ, recueillissaient des témoignages. Ça m'étonne que tu ne t'en souviennes pas...

Hermione n'écouait plus qu'à moitié. Elle s'était levée et regardait à présent par la fenêtre, fixant le collège d'en face et une partie d'elle aurait bien voulu être capable de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière les murs de cet établissement.

-Mr. Karkaroff a eu un mal fou à garder le collège ouvert. Le ministère de l'éducation a vraiment faillit fermer les portes. Tout le monde a été tellement secoué par ce qui est arrivé. Quoi qu'il en soit, trois semaines plus tard, tout été rentré dans l'ordre. C'est qu'il a de l'influence, Mr. Karkaroff.

Hermione se retourna, lançant un regard interrogateur à sa nouvelle amie.

-Karkaroff? Qui est-ce?

-Igor Karkaroff. Le directeur de St. Brutus. Un homme excentrique, mais prétentieux comme c'est pas possible. Il vient souvent faire un tour, prendre le thé avec Miss McGonagall. Il y a eu tout un scandale l'an dernier quand il a décidé de remplacer la statue de Finnley St. Brutus par la sienne. Avoue qu'il faut un sacré culôt.

-Et toi, demanda précautioneusement Hermione. Tu as vu quelque chose?

Lavande hocha la tête.

-Oui. C'était complètement malade... On étaient en cours de gym...

Après sa visite de l'école, Hermione se souvint que la salle de gym se trouvait tout près du hall d'entrée et comportait plusieurs grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur St. Brutus.

-On a d'abord entendu l'alarme. C'était vraiment bruyant. Alors on a tout arrêté pour voir ce qui se passait. D'abord, on a cru à un incendie. On pouvait voir des étudiants courir dehors. Ils avaient l'air complètement paniqués. Et puis les gardiens courraient partout. Et puis ensuite, les ambulances sont arrivées. Et tu connais la suite...

-C'est vraiment horrible, mumura Hermione.

-Oui, vraiment horrible, dit Lavande qui hocha la tête en prrenant une feuille de papier posée sur la table de chevet.

-Ah tiens, c'est bien que tu sois en sixième, vraiment. Comme ça on a le même emploi du temps.

Hermione sourit. Une sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs et Lavande se leva.

-Il est temps d'aller dîner. Tu viens? Je vais te présenter quelques amies.

Pendant le repas, Lavande informa Hermione que les élèves avaient le droit de sortir le week-end pour aller en ville. Elles y virent alors une occasion parfaite pour faire les boutiques ensemble.

-Je vais programmer mon réveil pour 8:00, dit Lavande entre deux bouchées. Comme ça, on aura assez de temps pour tout faire. En avant-midi, j'aimerais aller à la bibliothèque. Je dois fouiller dans les archives de journaux pour le cours d'histoire.

-Le travail d'histoire? C'est seulement à remettre dans deux semaines, dit une voix derrière Lavande.

Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux pour voir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux grand yeux bleus qui les dévisageaient étrangement.

-Salut Luna, dit Lavande. Je sais que c'est seulement à remettre dans deux semaines, mais moi, contrairement à certaines personnes, j'aime que mes travaux soient fais à l'avance.

Luna eut un léger sourire.

-Ça ne vous ennuie pas si je m'asseois avec voux? demanda-elle doucement. Il n'y a aucune place ailleurs et Millicient ne veux pas que je m'asseoit à sa table, elle garde une place pour Pansy.

-Millicient? C'est elle le troll, pas vrai? demanda Hermione, souriant en regardant autour d'elle.

-La grande brune, là-bas, au fond, dit Lavande.

Millicient était effectivement grande et brune, mais contrairement à Hermione, elle était beaucoup plus costaude et ses longs cheveux étaient très raides et sans éclat. Son visage arborait un air snob qui semblait totalement déplacé sur son visage. Elle fit un bref signe de la main en direction de Lavande lorsque celle-ci leva les yeux vers elle. Lavande lui répondit puis se remit tranquillement à manger. Hermione l'observa quelques instants, se demandant ou elle pouvait bien encaisser toute cette nourriture.

-Millicient Bullstrode, dit Lavande. Elle vient du même quartier que Pansy et moi. Nous étions bonnes amies auparavant, mais on a finit par s'éloigner l'une de l'autre et maintenant, voilà quel est le résultat. On se parle parfois, mais enfin, puisqu'on vient à la même école. Sa mère a été très malade et c'est mon père qui lui a retiré son tumeur. Je crois que c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle elle me montre encore un minimum de respect. Enfin, c'est du passé maintenant, alors ça m'est égal, finit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Oh, je ne crois pas m'être présentée, murmura Luna en déposant sa fourchette. Hermione, je suis Luna Lovegood. Je devrais être en cinquième, mais on m'a fait sauté un niveau. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir des cheveux comme les tiens. J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir changer mon apparence comme je le veux, tu sais, comme des pouvoirs magiques. Mais seulement les fées ont des pouvoirs. Je crois que je suis un peu naïve parfois.

À ces propos, Hermione jeta un regard étrange en direction de Lavande qui haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Ravie de te rencontrer, dit sincèrement Hermione.

-Donc, je te disais, j'aimerais bien aller à la bibliothèque demain. J'ai entendu dire que...

-Vous sortez en ville demain? l'interrompit Luna dans un murmure.

-...Euh, oui. Pas toi? demanda Hermione.

-Non. Je ne crois pas. Je voudrais bien, par contre.

-Et bien, t'as qu'à venir avec nous, ça m'est égal, rigola Lavande. C'est pas nécessaire d'être aussi timide. Si t'as envie de venir, invite-toi!

Luna sourit.


End file.
